


The Worst Weekend of Bellamy Blake's Life

by kymarie22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Roommates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, bellamy loses his shirt, brief raven, clarke knows where it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymarie22/pseuds/kymarie22
Summary: Prompt from phan-cannons on tumblr. Bellamy loses his shirt and is distraught. Clarke was wearing the shirt. Cue realizations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is something i just wrote in like 20 mins tops. so i apologize for any errors!

“Where the fuck is it”

“No….no....the fuck?”

“I just wore it Wednesday!”

Bellamy scrambled out from under his bed. His favorite shirt was missing and he had just torn his room apart looking for it. It was decidedly not in the laundry basket, under the bed, hanging in the closet, and definitely not in his drawers as he had just emptied those onto his bed. It was his softest, oldest shirt and it was his best ‘lounging around the house’ shirt. Bellamy decided right then that the rest of the weekend was going to be ruined now. He stood there, staring at the mess, one hand on his forehead. 

“Where in the hell could it actually be…?” He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes to think. 

At a loss, he decided that he’d go ask his roommate, because maybe she saw where he put it. He let out a big huff of air and stalked into the living room.

He glanced at Clarke on the couch and his words stopped in his chest. The sentence he had barely gotten to form, fell loosely on his lips. At the sound, she looked up at him with a concerned look.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, uh….I’m just gonna go…lay down or something?” Bellamy turned around leaving Clarke to look after him curiously.

Why was Clarke wearing his favorite shirt? Does she know it wasn’t clean? And why the hell does she look so good in it?

Of course, Bellamy knew the answer to that question. He had only been denying how much in love he was with her for the past 2 years. Well, according to his friends, that’s how long he’s been pining. But Bellamy knows that it wasn’t until she got dumped by that douche last year and had to move in with him, that he started realizing he loved her. 

Yes, weekend ruined. He thought to himself. Now his entire weekend will be bombarded with the way she looked in his shirt. Just long enough to cover the shorts she had been wearing. The soft fabric making her look so inviting. An invite he’ll likely never get as anything more than her best friend.

Maybe he should just take a breather. Yeah, I’ll just go down to the café and the walk will help clear my mind, Bellamy decided.

As he was walking past the living room, he heard Clarke on the balcony. Might as well tell her he was going so she doesn’t worry.

As he walked over to the door he caught a bit of what she was saying.

“Look Raven, just accept the fact that you’re wrong and he doesn’t like me.”  
“Yes, I’m wearing the shirt! He didn’t even say anything about it.”  
“I mean yeah he looked a little confused, but that doesn’t mean Bellamy likes me, Raven.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened and he felt his chest constrict. He barely had time to register what she was saying before she turned around and saw him. Her eyes widened and she froze. His breathing still hadn’t returned to normal by the time she hung the phone up and slid the door open.

“Look, Bellamy, I don’t want what you heard to change anything okay. You’re still my best friend and you not liking me back isn’t gonna change that.” Clarke started tearing up at the end of her sentence so Bellamy did the only thing he knew to do when she needed comfort. He leaned in for a hug.

She latched on to him and snuggled closer.

“I didn’t say anything, because you looked hot in my shirt and I didn’t want you to hate me if you knew how I felt about you.” Bellamy whispered into her shoulder. Squeezing her as he finished.  
Clarke turned his face up to his.

“really?” he could barely hear her from how softly she spoke.

He did the only thing that he knew would tell her how he felt in as little words possible.  
He kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! Let me know what you think. I know I have work to do


End file.
